The Crusader
by josh2035
Summary: Im no good at summaries, but here goes. Sephiroth was living with his uncle when he went to war. He was sent to an old teacher of his uncle.
1. Default Chapter

In Aftercolony 196, Syrlis and Denya gave birth to a son. They named him Sephiroth. From early on his parents knew that he was different. They knew he was strong and intelligent. By the age of six he, with his father's tutelage, was wielding his own sword. On his seventh birthday, his parents were killed in a mysterious accident. After the accident, Sephiroth moved in with his uncle, Sunisho. Sunisho taught him to be skilled with a sword and to be knowledgeable of combat. "Sephiroth, I am leaving now. I am going into combat. I will be gone for a while. I am leaving you with Sanamori," said Sunisho. Saramori was Sunisho's teacher. "He is very old but very wise." "Yes, Uncle," Sephiroth said. "I am hoping that while I am away, that you be no trouble to such an old man." "Don't worry about me. I am 15 years old now. I am almost a man," said Sephiroth. "Fight well and return home safely." "I will see you when I return," Sunisho said. "May luck be with you, uncle," Sephiroth said. While with Saramori, Sephiroth grew wiser and more experienced in battle. As time went on, Sephiroth watched Srarmori age. When Sephiroth was nineteen years old, he received a letter from Sunisho. It said that the war wasn't over, but he was being sent home wounded. The day after the letter arrived, Saramori passed away in his sleep.  
  
Sephiroth went to the hospital to tell Sunisho what had happened. When he got to the hospital, the doctor was waiting at the door of Sunisho's room. "I'm sorry Sephiroth, he is not doing well," said the doctor. "How bad is it? Is he going to live?" ask Sephiroth.  
"Go and see him," said the doctor. Sephiroth walked in the room where his uncle lay. He looked very fragile. He could barely move. Sephiroth grabbed his hand. "Just the person I was waiting for. I have to tell you something," Sunisho said faintly. "Uncle, please rest," Sephiroth said softly. "It's about your parents, their death. It wasn't an accident. A man named Atsuki was robbing a bank and your parents were inside. He had to get rid of all of the witnesses. Your parents were witnesses. That is how their death took place," Sunisho said faintly. As soon as he said this, Sunisho's grasp weakened. He knew his death would come soon. Sunisho looked up to see Sephiroth with anger in his eyes. "You are going to do something," Sunisho said. He could sense Sephiroth's anger building up inside him. He knew Sephiroth was going to get revenge on Atsuki. "Yes, uncle. I am going to find Atsuki and avenge my parents' deaths. He will pay for what he did to them," Sephiroth said angrily.  
  
"Go to Sukumori. There you will finish your training. This way you will be swift and strong when you engage in combat with Atsuki," with these words, Sunshio's grip left Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth left the room. He was walking out of the hospital when he saw it. Sunisho's sword. Sephiroth walked up to the front desk. "That's my uncle's sword. Can I take it with me?" ask Sephiroth. "Yes. Your uncle told me to give it to you if he passed away in the hospital. It is yours now," said the nurse. The nurse handed the sword to Sephiroth. As he took the sword, he said "Thank you" and walked off. He walked out of the hospital towards the woods. He would soon make it to Sukumori. Sephiroth was walking through the woods on his way to Sukumori when he felt an evil presence in the woods. It was coming closer and closer until the presence was right over him. He quickly unsheathed his sword. He pulled it above his head. Just as his sword went above his head, his sword clanked with another. The other person jumped back and sheathed his sword. There before Sephiroth stood a man. He was a tall, dark figure with long blue hair and light red eyes. "My name is Atsuki. I am the prince of darkness. Sephiroth, you know too much. Now I must rid the world of your knowledge." "You can try," is all Sephiroth said.  
  
There was a blur, and Atsuki disappeared. What Atsuki didn't know is Sephiroth could sense his movements if he was Atsuki was around him. When Atsuki went right, Sephiroth went right. When Atsuki went left, Sephiroth went left. Atsuki was a fierce fighter and a skilled swordsman; however, Sephiroth blocked every move that Atsuki made. "You have learned how to wield a sword well. I must return home. I leave you with this warning. Don't cross me again. Next time I will kill you," as Atsuki said this he dashed off. Sephiroth felt Atsuki's power decrease as he went further off. He wasn't far from Sukumori when he felt another presence. He could tell it was evil. Was it Atsuki again? TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The Crusader

In Aftercolony 196, Syrlis and Denya gave birth to a son. They named him Sephiroth. From early on his parents knew that he was different. They knew he was strong and intelligent. By the age of six he, with his father's tutelage, was wielding his own sword. On his seventh birthday, his parents were killed in a mysterious accident. After the accident, Sephiroth moved in with his uncle, Sunisho. Sunisho taught him to be skilled with a sword and to be knowledgeable of combat. "Sephiroth, I am leaving now. I am going into combat. I will be gone for a while. I am leaving you with Sanamori," said Sunisho. Saramori was Sunisho's teacher. "He is very old but very wise." "Yes, Uncle," Sephiroth said. "I am hoping that while I am away, that you be no trouble to such an old man." "Don't worry about me. I am 15 years old now. I am almost a man," said Sephiroth. "Fight well and return home safely." "I will see you when I return," Sunisho said. "May luck be with you, uncle," Sephiroth said. While with Saramori, Sephiroth grew wiser and more experienced in battle. As time went on, Sephiroth watched Srarmori age. When Sephiroth was nineteen years old, he received a letter from Sunisho. It said that the war wasn't over, but he was being sent home wounded. The day after the letter arrived, Saramori passed away in his sleep.  
  
Sephiroth went to the hospital to tell Sunisho what had happened. When he got to the hospital, the doctor was waiting at the door of Sunisho's room. "I'm sorry Sephiroth, he is not doing well," said the doctor. "How bad is it? Is he going to live?" ask Sephiroth.  
"Go and see him," said the doctor. Sephiroth walked in the room where his uncle lay. He looked very fragile. He could barely move. Sephiroth grabbed his hand. "Just the person I was waiting for. I have to tell you something," Sunisho said faintly. "Uncle, please rest," Sephiroth said softly. "It's about your parents, their death. It wasn't an accident. A man named Atsuki was robbing a bank and your parents were inside. He had to get rid of all of the witnesses. Your parents were witnesses. That is how their death took place," Sunisho said faintly. As soon as he said this, Sunisho's grasp weakened. He knew his death would come soon. Sunisho looked up to see Sephiroth with anger in his eyes. "You are going to do something," Sunisho said. He could sense Sephiroth's anger building up inside him. He knew Sephiroth was going to get revenge on Atsuki. "Yes, uncle. I am going to find Atsuki and avenge my parents' deaths. He will pay for what he did to them," Sephiroth said angrily.  
  
"Go to Sukumori. There you will finish your training. This way you will be swift and strong when you engage in combat with Atsuki," with these words, Sunshio's grip left Sephiroth's hand. Sephiroth left the room. He was walking out of the hospital when he saw it. Sunisho's sword. Sephiroth walked up to the front desk. "That's my uncle's sword. Can I take it with me?" ask Sephiroth. "Yes. Your uncle told me to give it to you if he passed away in the hospital. It is yours now," said the nurse. The nurse handed the sword to Sephiroth. As he took the sword, he said "Thank you" and walked off. He walked out of the hospital towards the woods. He would soon make it to Sukumori. Sephiroth was walking through the woods on his way to Sukumori when he felt an evil presence in the woods. It was coming closer and closer until the presence was right over him. He quickly unsheathed his sword. He pulled it above his head. Just as his sword went above his head, his sword clanked with another. The other person jumped back and sheathed his sword. There before Sephiroth stood a man. He was a tall, dark figure with long blue hair and light red eyes. "My name is Atsuki. I am the prince of darkness. Sephiroth, you know too much. Now I must rid the world of your knowledge." "You can try," is all Sephiroth said.  
  
There was a blur, and Atsuki disappeared. What Atsuki didn't know is Sephiroth could sense his movements if he was Atsuki was around him. When Atsuki went right, Sephiroth went right. When Atsuki went left, Sephiroth went left. Atsuki was a fierce fighter and a skilled swordsman; however, Sephiroth blocked every move that Atsuki made. "You have learned how to wield a sword well. I must return home. I leave you with this warning. Don't cross me again. Next time I will kill you," as Atsuki said this he dashed off. Sephiroth felt Atsuki's power decrease as he went further off. He wasn't far from Sukumori when he felt another presence. He could tell it was evil. Was it Atsuki again? TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
* in the next chapter sephiroth will go to the city, but will it be atsuki or will it be someone worse? Please R&R. (if I get too many flames, I won't continue.) 


End file.
